1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and, in particular, to a stacked-type semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure in which a plurality of semiconductor devices and semiconductor device elements are stacked with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with recent development of electronic devices, a demand for a semiconductor devices used in the electronic devices to be miniaturized, reduced in thickness, to have various functions, to have enhanced functions, to have an increased density, has been increasing.
In order to satisfy such a demand, a structure of a semiconductor package comes to be changed to a stacked-type semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure in which a plurality of semiconductor devices or a plurality of semiconductor device elements are stacked with each other. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-223297 discloses a relevant art, in particular, in page 8 and FIG. 15 thereof.
Also along with recent development of electronic devices, influence of unnecessary electric waves such that a possibility that one electronic device malfunctions due to unnecessary electric waves generated by another electronic device may not actually be ignored in many cases. Therefore, electronic devices which satisfy the EMS (electromagnetic interference rule, which regulates radiation or propagation of electromagnetic noise (electric waves) for the purpose of eliminating influence of one electronic device on anther electronic device) come to be demanded.
In the stacked-type semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor devices and semiconductor device elements are stacked with each other, in a case where a radio-frequency circuit device such as a radio-frequency analog signal processing semiconductor device is mounted in a mixed loading manner therein, it is necessary to control electromagnetic radiation (unnecessary radiation/radiating electromagnetic noise/electric wave noise) generated therefrom, to a level lowest possible.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-174204, especially, in pages 3–5 and FIG. 2 thereof, discloses one example of a stacked-type semiconductor device in the related art designed to solve such a problem of electromagnetic radiation. The specific configuration thereof is described next with reference to FIG. 9. In a stacked-type semiconductor device shown in FIG. 9, a radio-frequency circuit device 3 is mounted in a cavity part 2, also, a ground conductor is provided on a rear side of a first dielectric substrate 1 formed on a metal base 8, and a second dielectric substrate 5 having a radio-frequency circuit device 4 mounted thereon is stacked. Further, a metal cover 6 is provided for covering the second dielectric substrate 5 on the first dielectric substrate 1, an end of the metal cover is connected to via holes 7 provided in the first dielectric substrate 1, and the metal cover 6 is connected with the first dielectric substrate 1 with the use of conductive adhesive or such. The metal cover 6 electromagnetically shields the radio-frequency circuit device 4, and also, it seals the radio-frequency circuit device 4 and the radio-frequency circuit device 3 in an airtight manner.